1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera device including an auto focus function, and in particular, to a camera device capable of changing a range-finding area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is generally known that a camera device such as a digital camera or a silver salt camera includes an auto focus (AF) function which employs a variety of systems. Further, there is proposed a camera device capable of changing a range-finding area in an AF function. Such a camera device includes a circuit which detects motion information of a camera body and a setting unit which sets an AF range-finding area based on the motion information detected by the circuit, wherein a quantity or a position of the range-finding area is changed in response to a motion quantity of the camera body.
Therefore, the AF range-finding area generally set at a center part of an imaging area changes its position in response to the motion quantity of the camera body.